The way Love plays
by Bluementrit
Summary: Nothing will hurt more than loving a person you can't have. RyoSakuFuji Read and Review minna.


Chapter one: Why

A/N: This story is dedicated to my upcoming birthday.

Miyuki Meiru, riza106, cutiesakuno18: Hope you'll appreciate this new version of my missing brother.

Chapter one: Obliterated memory?

_One Year Ago_

_At the hospital _

"_What did you said?" Fuji Shusuke asked her mother Yoshiko, as his eyes opened wide, as he shakes Yoshiko's shoulder violently. _

"_You can't be with her." Yoshiko said._

"_I thought you want her to be with me? You said she's perfect, but then why? Why can't we be together?" Shusuke asked in a frigid voice._

"_Shusuke please calm down, even if I tell you this you won't understand either, you're only thirteen." Yoshiko patiently explained. _

_Sighing, Shusuke obeyed his loving mother. Besides her mother is right, he won't understand it either, not because he's still young but because of the present situation he is in. _

_Fuji entered one of the hospital's room, and there he stared at a young lass, with long brown hair, sleeping peacefully, with bandages on her head, tears ran down his smooth cheeks. _

"_Sakuno-chan." he mumbled. _

_Flashback_

"_Shu-nii-chan, let's play tag please." Eleven years old Sakuno asked with puppy eyes. _

"_You wanna play tag?" Shusuke asked._

"_Hai." Sakuno answered._

"_Then let's play." Shusuke said as he laid his finger on Sakuno's forehead. "Tag." Shusuke added with a sadistic smile, as he started to run._

"_Mou, Shu-nii-chan is unfair." Sakuno said, as a small innocent smile curled on her lips, as she started to run after Fuji._

_Fuji run as 'slow' as he can, so Sakuno would catch him, to his surprise There was no Sakuno following him, as he looked back there was a crowd; To his curiosity he went back to see what about the crowd is, and to his surprise, it was Sakuno, with bloods on her head. _

_Someone called the 911, and also the police. The witnesses said that Sakuno was hit by a car with a fast pace……._

_End of flash back._

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes, surprised by the fact that she was in a place she doesn't know where, slowly she shifted her gaze to the lad beside her right, and Sakuno stared at Fuji, with a smile on her face. She doesn't know why, but he seems familiar to her, he seems like an important person to her.

When Fuji opened his eyes slightly he saw that Sakuno was already awake, staring at him with a smile.

"Anou W-Who are you?" Sakuno asked this words that totally made Fuji's heart winced in pain. He was about to reply when the doctor, Sumire, and his family came.

"Oh, the patient is awake." Said cheerfully by the doctor.

"Anou W-where am I? W-Who are you?" Sakuno asked again. That made everybody except for Fuji gasped in surprise and astonishment.

"It seems like I forgot to inform you that there's a high possibility that the patient will experience memory loss, amnesia to be exact. It may be a short termed or may be a long termed one, in Ryuzaki's condition, possibilities are more on a long termed one." The doctor explained.

"But doctor w-why?" Sumire asked as tears started to build on her eyes.

"The car that was on a fast speed hit your grand daughter's brain too hard that caused her to loose memory. I'm sorry we can't do anything about it, though the only thing we can advice is that let her visit the places she used to go often, let her meet peoples who are important to her. But please just don't let her remember bad memories; it might cause her to refuse remembering again."

When the doctor left Sakuno and Sumire had a heart to heart talk. And when everything seems to settle down. Yoshiko, Fuji, and Sumire talked.

"Shusuke, We, Sumire and I decided to not let Sakuno remember anything about the two of us." Yoshiko said.

"But why?" Fuji asked, bemused.

"I think this is the right time for you to know why I don't like Sakuno to be your future bride. Shusuke, Sakuno, Sakuno Is your s- she's your s- she's your sister." Yoshiko answered, she finds it hard saying her so0n, and the one he loves were related by blood.

"What did you said?" Fuji said, not sure if what he heard is right.

"She is your sister, you can't be with her, and you're related by blood." Yoshiko repeated.

"Why! How! It can't be, we love each other!" Fuji said as his eyes opened as hurt can be seen.

"Shusuke, you know you're too young to understand the situation. I promise I'll reveal this mystery when the right time comes. Please understand, you can't be together." Yoshiko said.

"But mother." Fuji protested.

"Fuji-kun please understands the situation, Sakuno must not know anything about the two of you, I don't want my grandchild to fall and get hurt just like you." Sumire plead Fuji can't do anything but to agree and for one year straight he didn't see Sakuno, until the time that Sakuno transferred Seigaku.

End of flashback.

Present time.

Twelve years old Sakuno is staring at him; those big innocent eyes with hazel orbs met his closed happy eyes.

"Anou, Fuji-senpai, have you seen R-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked with a stutter.

"No I haven't but I have a strong feeling that he's in the rooftop again." Fuji answered with a smile.

"Arigatou Senpai." Sakuno thanked him with a bow before leaving.

"Stop hoping she'll remember you again Shusuke. She already found someone new." Fuji told himself with a sad smile.

"Fuji, I knew you still love her, but both of you can't be together. Just accept that fact, there's nothing you could do about it." Tezuka adviced Fuji but still emotions can't be seen.

"I just can't stop loving her Tezuka." Fuji said as he cried on the shoulders of the stoic captain.

"I know, I know." Tezuka said patting his shoulders.

_End of chapter one._

_A/N: Minna-san is it bad? Should I delete it?_

_Anyways please review._

_Upcoming chapter: Confessions of the three undying love. _

_hugz_

_and_

_kisses_

_BLUEMENTRIT_


End file.
